


don't let nobody touch it (unless that somebody's me)

by stylescantstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Barebacking, Beard Burn, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Fic Exchange, Canon Compliant, Crying Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Bites, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Possessive Louis, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, Teasing, harry is the little spoon, harry loves to please louis, harry sits on louis' face its nice, just a little, just barely idk, light fluff, little bit of deep throating, lots of love bites, louis adores harry's body, nick and zayn are very brief here, scarves tying up hands, slightly slutty harry, true - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt:</p><p>"louis knows Harry gets handsy when he's drunk, but that doesn't stop him from showing harry who he belongs to."</p><p>or the one where harry dances with other men and a jealous louis reminds him he's the only one who can make him come completely apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let nobody touch it (unless that somebody's me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthelovelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovelou/gifts).



> Hi!  
> So, this is the first fic i've written since December. So, I may be a little rusty. But I really had to do this bottom harry fic exchange so here it is. This is basically 8k of pure smut and i'm not even sorry. I hope you enjoy this and I hope this is everything the prompter wanted and more! :)
> 
> SPECIAL THANK YOU TO VONNIE (twitter @babyfeverharry) for being my beta for this; i appreciate it SO much! love you! <3
> 
> title from 'sugar' by maroon 5.
> 
> [the anal beads they used](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/2416854992/image.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [one of the ways harry rides louis ;)](http://t.co/QWE2FzI9f7)

Harry stares at the front door of his house, vision blurry from alcohol and the bright light posted above the front door, glaring harshly down on him. He's misplaced his keys and he doesn't know if he left them here before he went out or if he somehow lost them at the club he went to. He's hoping they're inside the house because if he's lost another set of keys Louis is going to kill him.

 

“What's the problem, bub?” Harry jumps at Nick's loud voice, having forgotten he wasn't alone. Nick had taken the pleasure in walking him up to his doorstep because, well, he doesn't like to say goodbye until he absolutely has to.

 

“Can't find my keys,” Harry answers, sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Well, just knock on the door. I'm sure that boyfriend of yours is still up.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry knocks once, twice, three times on the door before he realizes they have a doorbell. He presses it about five times quickly, knowing it'll irritate Louis and he giggles to himself.

 

“For fucks sake,” Louis' highly accented voice grows closer to the door and Harry smiles a little, ready to see his boyfriend after a long night out.

 

The door swings open and there he is, in all of his shirtless and tattooed glory. Harry licks his lips.

 

“Lou,” Harry greets, immediately taking a step forward and reaching for Louis. Louis looks a little irritated, eyes slightly red and his hair a little wild with his scruff covering his face. Harry thinks he looks hotter than anything he's ever seen before and he feels so _giddy_ with pride that Louis is HIS.

 

Louis wraps an arm around Harry's slim figure and pulls him tight to his side, fingers digging into the softness of Harry's waist that he loves so much.

 

“Baby,” Louis replies, voice rough like gravel but smooth like honey. Harry melts a little and feels tingles sizzle through his lax body.

 

Louis catches sight of Nick, finally noticing that he's here too, and he barely attempts to hide his distaste.

 

“Nice to see you too, Louis,” Nick says sarcastically, eyes rolling.

 

Louis raises his lip in a silent snarl and pulls Harry closer. “Huh, yeah, thanks for getting him home. I'll take it from here.”

 

Nick begins to say something else, which neither Louis or Harry could give two shits about, but then Louis is pressing his hand into Harry's lower back and holding him tight to his front, his other hand coming around to hold the back of Harry's neck before he's kissing him roughly, just the way he knows Harry likes. He slides his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting him for the first time in hours. He's missed the taste of Harry; no matter how much he gets of him it's never enough and he always wants more.

 

He sucks on his tongue a little, hand tightening on Harry's neck. Harry's hand comes up and gently cups the side of Louis' face, the rough hair prickling his soft palm, making Harry think of where he wants to feel that prickling the most. Louis bites Harry's bottom lip, making a delicious, filthy whimper escape his pretty mouth.

 

Louis pulls back and pecks Harry's bright pink, luscious lips once more, relishing in the way Harry's eyes have gone glassy and he's frowning from loss of contact. Louis looks back at Nick and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Staring is really rude, you know.” He gently moves Harry further inside, Harry following easily.

 

“I wasn’t—”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Louis rolls his eyes and slams the door shut in his face. He's had enough of Nick to last him a lifetime and he simply cannot fathom why Harry chooses to hang out with him.

 

He releases Harry's warm body reluctantly, and leaves him standing in the middle of the foyer, baffled and flustered.

 

“Lou?” Harry whines, following Louis down the hall and into their entertainment room. “Why did you just walk off? I thought we were going to fuck.”

 

Harry blushes bright red, face flooding with heat, as he realizes he and Louis are not alone.

 

Zayn is sitting on the couch, controller in one hand and a blunt in the other. “Hey, Harry,” he says nonchalantly, as if he didn't just hear Harry complaining about not getting fucked this very second.

 

“Um,” Harry swallows and adjusts his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. “Hey, Zayn....um...I--”

 

“How was the club?” he asks, taking a deep hit of the blunt and then letting thick white clouds of smoke pour from his mouth. He sits the blunt down in a tray and takes the controller in both hands now, pressing buttons quickly as he watches the characters on the screen.

 

“Oh, uh, fine, you know. Just loud and stuff.” Harry feels awfully embarrassed and horny as everything, but Louis doesn't seem too fazed by anything at the moment. Harry knows he's high, could tell from his eyes and the slow drawl of his voice when he answered the door, but he's usually not so distant, especially after snogging the shit out of him.

 

“Louis?” Harry tries again but Louis just ignores him, takes a hit of his blunt and blows out the smoke as if he'd never heard anything. “Lou, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?”

 

Zayn looks over at Harry with concern when he hears how upset he sounds, then looks at Louis with a confused expression. Louis shakes his head, then mumbles something to Zayn that Harry can't hear. Then he takes his phone out and opens what looks like the SnapChat app, and flips through pictures on someone's story.

 

Harry's biting his bottom lip at this point, feeling a bit teary as his boyfriend continues to pretend like he isn't in the same room.

 

“Ohhh,” he hears Zayn mumble. Then Zayn is taking one more hit of his blunt and squishing it out in the tray and standing up.

 

“Please, what did I do? I don't get it.” Harry folds his arms around himself, feeling utterly useless.

 

Zayn grabs his jacket and says goodbye to Louis before sliding past Harry. “You're about to get it, babe.”

 

Harry stares after him in confusion, eyes wide. The door slams shut behind Zayn and Harry slowly turns to face Louis. “Lou, what have I done? What does Zayn mean?”

 

Louis shrugs. He flips through the channels on their flat screen, ignoring Harry's presence.

 

Harry timidly walks over and sits down beside Louis, a twinge of hurt flooding through him as Louis scoots a few inches away.

 

“Baby,” Harry begs pitifully, “please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I want to fix it. I--”

 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Louis interrupts coldly, eyes flicking to Harry's worried face.

 

“What—yeah, I--”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Harry's confused by Louis' behavior but he answers anyway. He has nothing to hide. “Well, I just, you know, danced as usual, and, uh, drank a little. I did karaoke tonight, too. I've never done that before.”

 

“Huh,” Louis laughs, and it's a humorless laugh, one that Harry hates to hear Louis utter.

 

“Wish I could have seen that.” Louis takes another hit and holds the smoke in this time for a few seconds, closing his eyes as he lets it roll out slowly.

 

Harry watches, fascinated. He's always loved to watch Louis get high; it's so hot and Louis just looks so sexy doing it. Harry usually always gets fucked good afterward too.

 

“You could have--”

 

“Yeah, I _could_ have, but you didn't ask me to come tonight, did you?”

 

Harry rolls his eyes, “You _know_ you could have come with me if you wanted to! I don't have to ask. I would have _loved_ for you to come with me.”

 

“Huh, yeah, okay, really? If I'd come with you then you wouldn't have been able to grind that pretty little ass of yours all over that prick's cock, I know that.”

 

Harry's eyes widen and he nearly chokes with what Louis is insinuating. “You mean Nick? What the fuck, Louis! What are you even talking about?”

 

“Stop pretending like you don't know what you did. Do I have to show you? I don't really like looking at it.”

 

Harry narrows his eyes at his angry boyfriend. “Show me.”

 

Louis grabs his phone and opens the SnapChat app, opening it up to one of his friends' stories, and begins tapping the screen.

 

He's close enough that Harry can see the pictures clearly and now Harry understands. He totally gets it.

 

Louis gets jealous. He always has. And this...well _this_ is something he'd get jealous about.

 

Someone, Harry doesn't know who, snapped pictures of Harry in the club while he was dancing and put them in their story, for everyone to see.

 

Louis grimaces at one particular shot of Harry grinding back against Nick's crotch, Nick's hand on Harry's hip and Harry looking back at him over his shoulder, hair falling in his face as his mouth hangs open.

 

Harry gulps and shoves the phone away. “Stop,” he says quietly. “I get it now.”

 

“Do you?” Louis quips. “Honestly, do you? Do you know how hard it is for me to see you out in a club without me, dancing on some gross ass guy like that? You _know_ how I feel about him.”

 

Harry sighs, exasperated. “Fuck, Louis, you _know_ he's just a friend and that's _all_ he'll ever be. Seriously, I love _you_ and you're it for me. I don't understand why you get like this. It was just dancing! That's _all_ it was.”

 

“Whatever. He's fucking _touching_ you, Harry! His hands are on your hips! Who knows what else he touched that I didn't get to see!”

 

“He didn't touch me anywhere else, Lou, I promise. You know I wouldn't let him do that. I don't _want_ anyone else to touch me but you. Fuck. It was just dancing—that's all. Just calm down.”

 

Louis huffs and bites the inside of his cheek and well, Harry can't stop admiring him and how sexy he looks sitting on their couch, shirtless and tattooed, an angry set to his jaw, biceps prominent, and his arm veins sticking out.

 

“Fuck,” Louis says suddenly, voice rough with jealousy. Harry secretly loves it. “You're mine, dammit. You're the best thing in my life; you can't just expect me to stay calm when someone else touches you.”

 

He reaches out and grabs Harry's hand, pulling him over and helping him straddle his lap. “Mine,” he says again, leaning up and latching onto Harry's smooth, pale neck. His tongue lashes over the creamy skin, tasting and caressing, before he begins sucking marks into the skin, stamping him with his love. “Mine.”

 

“Lou,” Harry breathes, head falling back as he grips Louis warm shoulders.

 

“No one can do this to you,” Louis murmurs as he moves to an unmarked slice of skin. “Only me.”

 

“Yeah, yes, only you,” Harry gasps as Louis grabs a handful of Harry's hair and tugs his head further back. “God, baby, please--”

 

“So pretty.” Louis moves down and mouths at the hot skin underneath Harry's mesh top, wanting more. Harry gets the picture and whips his shirt off, throwing it on the floor quickly.

 

“More,” Harry begs.

 

Louis obliges, sucking a huge bruise in the space between his nipples. He reaches up and pinches one, reveling in the beautiful moan Harry lets out. Louis knows his boy better than anyone, knows what he likes and dislikes, and what gets him harder than a rock.

 

Louis runs one hand down Harry's smooth, toned torso before resting a hand on top of Harry's clothed crotch. He can feel how hard Harry is but he won't fully touch until Harry's taken these god awful tight pants off.

 

“Stand up,” Louis orders and in a second Harry is up off his lap and staring at Louis, waiting for further instruction. Louis raises an eyebrow. “You know what to do. Strip.”

 

Harry's cheeks blush, skin beginning to heat up. Louis isn't ashamed to let his blue eyes wander over Harry's bare torso, drinking him in like it's the first time he's ever seen him.

 

“Well? Hurry up,” he pushes and Harry jumps back into motion, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them off his legs hastily, nearly falling on top of Louis. Once the pants were off, Harry stood shyly in front of his boyfriend, completely naked except for his lacy lavender panties, cock bulging the front, hands clasped behind his back as he waits for Louis to speak.

 

“Look at you. So pretty,” Louis says, voice husky. “Come here.”

 

Harry steps forward and Louis reaches out for him, taking his soft hands in his and helping him straddle his lap again. Harry's plump, firm thighs are planted firmly around Louis' own, nearly around his waist from how Louis is almost slumping against the couch. Louis' hands leave Harry's and float down to his thighs, fingers spread wide as he feels the smooth, firm muscles underneath his skin. He runs his hands up and down before digging his fingers in a bit. Harry makes a small whimpering noise, hands coming up to rest on Louis' shoulders.

 

Louis' hard, completely stiff in his pants, and Harry can feel his cock pressing against his own. He's gotten so worked up on Louis' jealousy and possessiveness, knows that's just how he is and although he dislikes Nick he'll never stop Harry from hanging out with him.

 

Harry wants to be touched desperately, body on fire and desire burning through him rapidly but Louis is teasing him, maybe punishing him for tonight. Harry wants to say he hates it, but...he loves every second.

 

Louis' hands slide to Harry's bum, pert and sweet in the lace panties, and Louis can't wait to get him on his tongue. He pulls his cheeks apart and Harry gasps, bucking up slightly, cock bumping Louis' through his tented sweats. Harry wants to get down on his knees for him.

 

“You're mine...aren't you?” Louis stares up at him, blue melting into green, and Harry nods vigorously.

 

“Of course, Lou, only yours.”

 

“That's right. What do you want, princess?” Louis' finger moves to lightly touch Harry's hole, making Harry whine and drop his head into Louis' neck. “Tell me. Use your words.”

 

“I just...please, just want you to touch me, I—”

 

“Do you really think you deserve that?” Louis asks roughly, finger pressing firmly against Harry's dry hole. “After what you did tonight? Why should I give you what you want?”

 

Harry bites into the soft skin of Louis' neck, earning a hiss from him. “Answer me,” Louis orders.

 

“No.”

 

“No what?”

 

“No, I—I don't.”

 

“Elaborate, please.”

 

“No, fuck, no, I don't deserve for you to touch me!” Harry wails, nearly on the verge of tears with how desperate he is for Louis to touch him. Louis has done this before; denied Harry pleasure when he did something Louis didn't like. It's a thing they have that they've discussed before. They're one hundred percent committed to each other and Harry loves how saucy Louis can get at times. He's hoping that tonight Louis will have mercy on him and let him come. Judging by the bulge in his pants, Louis needs it just as bad.

 

Louis takes his hands away from Harry's ass, instead placing his rough hands on the fleshy part of Harry's waist, kneading the skin there. “You don't,” Louis agrees, blunt nails scratching fleshy love handles, leaving red lines in their wake. Harry hisses and bucks into Louis involuntarily. “But I didn't do anything wrong.”

 

Harry pulls back to look at him, eyes glassy as he stares at his gorgeous boyfriend. He waits for Louis to say something but Louis just rubs the flesh he's turned pink.

 

“Can I...”

 

“Can you what, princess?” Louis looks at him with red rimmed eyes, and Harry can tell he's still high, just a touch, and suddenly Harry wants to feel Louis blowing smoke into his mouth.

 

“Do you think...um, can you...here.” He grabs the almost burned down blunt and holds it to Louis' lips, sliding it between his pretty thin lips and Louis takes the hint, inhaling deeply. Harry takes the blunt away and brings his face closer to Louis'.

 

He opens his mouth and closes his eyes, feeling Louis' mouth press against his own, feels the suffocating smoke fill his mouth. Louis pulls back when he's done and Harry keeps his mouth closed, opening his eyes to stare back at Louis.

 

“It won't work if you don't inhale it, baby.” Then suddenly Louis' eyes light up as an idea pops into his head. “Wait, no. Hold it for me. Get on your knees. Now.”

 

Harry slides off Louis' lap and kneels between his spread legs, hands coming to rest flat on Louis' thighs. The smoke is still trapped in his mouth, and he thinks he knows where this is going.

 

Louis reaches one hand inside his pants, grabbing his stiff cock and pulling it out. It lays thick and hot against his abs, and it looks so insanely delicious Harry almost moans and lets out the smoke.

 

“Well? It's all yours, baby doll.” Louis smirks down at Harry, who just blushes and leans up, grabbing Louis' cock in one hand. He strokes him a few times before he brings it closer to his mouth, opening his red lips and wasting no time in sliding it inside. He moans at the heavy weight and salty taste of Louis on his tongue, filling his mouth so much his jaw stretches at the size. The smoke had billowed out and snaked down around Louis' cock as Harry had slid it inside his mouth, and Louis had just watched in utter amazement.

 

Harry swirls his tongue around the head, tongue nudging the sensitive underside where Louis likes it most. Louis lets out a small, throaty moan, right hand coming up to tangle in Harry's hair. “My baby,” he groans deeply, tugging his boys' curls harshly, pulling Harry completely off his dick. “So good at this.” Then he pushes Harry's head back down once more, making him gag as his cock hits the back of his throat, making Harry swallow him down just a tad. Harry's eyes water and a few tears run down his face as he squeezes his eyes shut. “No one will ever know how good you are at this but me. This is only for me.”

 

Harry makes a muffled sound of agreement, letting his head be moved up and down, letting Louis use him for his own pleasure. His cock is throbbing inside his panties, leaking at the tip and he's sure he's made a huge wet patch on the front of them. His hole clenches around absolutely nothing, dry and empty and begging to be filled.

 

“God,” Louis moans, stopping his movements. Harry pulls off and takes a deep gulp of air before sliding Louis' cock back into his mouth. “No,” Louis jerks suddenly, pulling his cock from Harry's mouth.

 

“But you haven't come yet,” Harry protests, wanting nothing more than make his boyfriend come and hear the praise fall from his lips. “Please let me make you—”

 

Louis slides a finger between Harry's swollen cherry red lips. His lips purse up automatically around Louis' finger, sucking him in and rolling his tongue against his finger. “Oh you'll get the chance, my love, don't worry.”

 

Louis pulls his finger from Harry's mouth and tucks himself back into his pants. “I'll be right back. Do not move.”

 

Harry nods obediently, hands instantly clasping together behind his back. Louis leaves the room and Harry just stares down at the floor until he comes back. He's achingly hard and he's really hoping Louis is coming back to fuck him into the ground. This isn't the longest Louis' ever teased him, but tonight, he doesn't think he can take much more.

 

Louis comes back carrying a black shoe box and Harry's stomach flutters. He tries to hide his pleased, excited smile because he knows what's in that box. That's _their_ box. Their _special_ box.

 

“Good boy, didn't move an inch, did you?” Louis pats him on the head and then sits the shoe box down on the floor. “Stand up.”

 

Harry scrambles to stand, nearly falling over with how dizzy he is with need.

 

Louis runs his eyes over Harry's lace clad cock, dripping beads of precome onto the fabric, darkening it slightly. “Look at you. Such a sight to be seen...I'm one lucky man.”

 

Harry flushes, his stomach fluttering again.

 

“You've been good so far,” Louis speaks, sitting back down on the couch. “And well, you know I can't deny that face...or that delicious little bum of yours.”

 

Harry sways slightly, overcome with desperate need once more at Louis' words. He's getting really excited and hopeful that he's about to get what he needs.

 

“Do you want to make me happy, love?” Louis asks, palm sliding softly over his own bulge.

 

Harry nods quickly. “Yes, of course, I'll do anything for you.”

 

“I know you will.” Louis lies back on the couch, head resting on one of the couch pillows. “Get over here and sit on my face.”

 

Harry wastes no time in sliding his flimsy panties off, kicking them off in a random direction. He climbs onto the couch, a little hesitant at first because Louis' never eaten him out this way before and he's worried he'll suffocate him.

 

“Don't be scared. Hurry, baby, I've waited long enough to taste you,” Louis rushes, hands on Harry's thighs as he knees his way up to Louis' head. “There we go,” he says gruffly as Harry's hole is hovering directly above his mouth. “Just a little bit closer, baby, mmmff—”

 

Harry's ass cuts Louis off, his hole coming in contact with Louis' mouth. Harry shakes slightly as he feels Louis' warm, wet mouth press against him. His thighs are placed around Louis' head and he's fucking _sitting on Louis' face_. They've never done it this way before and it's scary as hell for Harry because he doesn't want to hurt Louis but he seems to be doing just fine underneath him.

 

Harry feels the roughness of Louis' beard scratching him on his most sensitive parts, and his skin prickles at the rugged feeling between his thighs. He's been waiting for this _all_ night.

 

Louis' hands are on Harry's thighs, gripping them tightly as his tongue laps at Harry's quivering hole rapidly, making Harry squirm down onto his face. Louis makes a rough noise and Harry freezes, eyes opening wide as he stares down at Louis. He pulls his cock out of the way so he can see Louis' eyes and he sees that they're closed and Louis looks peaceful and happy and completely content.

 

His mouth sucks at Harry, so needy, before his tongue is darting into Harry for the first time, making a loud moan rip from Harry's mouth as he dips in again and again.

 

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry sneaks his hands down and slides them into Louis' hair, just wanting to touch him somewhere and feel him somewhere else. “I need more, so much more. Please, I—”

 

Louis stops his licking, making Harry whine, and taps Harry's thighs. Harry lifts himself up and Louis takes a deep breath. He licks his already spit shiny lips and grins lazily up at Harry. “So fucking good,” he slurs.

 

Harry just smiles a little and backs off Louis and slides back down into the floor. He can feel how raw and warm his skin is from where Louis' beard has rubbed repeatedly. He _loves_ that feeling.

 

“Since you've been so good for me tonight, I'm gonna let you have what you want. I know how bad you need it, I can see it in your eyes. You're so desperate for it, aren't you? You'll take it any way you can get it, won't you? You're MY boy. Always good for me, always do what you're told, don't you?”

 

Harry nods again, hair falling in his sweaty face. “Anything for you.”

 

Louis smiles smugly and reaches into their toy box. Harry's stomach twists anxiously as Louis rummages around inside it, awaiting his new source of pleasure.

 

But Louis doesn't pull out a toy. Instead, he pulls out a navy blue scarf with tiny red dots on it that Harry's never seen before and looks at Harry with a mischievous expression.

 

“Got this for you the other day,” Louis speaks, letting the fabric tickle Harry's heated skin. “I've been dying to see it on you.”

 

Louis doesn't even have to explain, Harry knows. Louis comes around behind him and Harry places his hands behind his back. His skin tingles as Louis takes his hands and wraps the scarf around them, tying them together securely in a knot.

 

“Face down, ass up, princess,” Louis taps Harry's head lightly and Harry bends down, nearly falling before Louis helps him and presses his cheek into the carpet. “So lovely.”

 

Louis smooths a hand down Harry's strong back, slides his hand over Harry's tied up ones, then tickles his fingertips across his cheeks. “So soft, so sweet, aren't you, baby? You’d do anything for me just to please me. No one else like my baby out there.”

 

Harry preens to himself as Louis goes back to where he left the toy box and Harry's stomach flips as he awaits Louis' next move.

 

“Wait,” Louis says suddenly. “You know what? I want to try something. Don't move.”

 

Louis jogs out of the room and back upstairs. Harry closes his eyes, breathing deeply. This position is really exhausting but he knows it'll be worth it.

 

“Lift your head, baby.”

 

Harry startles because he hadn't heard Louis come back. He lifts his head up and stares at Louis, who looks just as sexy as he did thirty minutes ago, if not more, somehow.

 

“You'll like this, I'm sure,” Louis says as he covers Harry's eyes with one of his wide headbands. “There. Can you see me?”

 

Harry shakes his head.

 

“Good.”

 

Harry hears Louis start rummaging through the toy box again for a few seconds before finally deciding on a toy. Harry has no idea what's to come and Louis was right, he _does_ like this.

 

There is silence for a while, so Harry pushes his bum back, trying to get Louis to touch him already.

 

Louis chuckles. “Excited, are we? I knew you would be. But,” Louis tangles his fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp and making Harry moan softly, “you're still in trouble, you know. You're not getting away with tonight that easily. You're awfully pretty when you're getting what you want but I can stop it just like _that_.” He tugs Harry's hair for emphasis and Harry's hips buck forward.

 

“Please,” Harry begs breathlessly, subtly wiggling his ass, which has been perched in the air and waiting on Louis to give it some attention.

 

“Only I get to see you like this...do you know how much that turns me on? That I'm the only one who gets to see you like this? All your beautiful curves and softness...I'm the only one who can touch this gorgeous body of yours.”

 

Harry's breathing has picked up and this.... _this_ is what gets him going. Louis knows that. Hearing Louis talk like this to him gets him off so bad and Louis knows exactly what he's doing to him.

 

He hears Louis moving behind him, hears the snick of their bottle of lube being opened, and then he feels the slightly cool drizzle of lube being poured down his crack. This is it. He's about to get what he wants.

 

He shivers a little as Louis' slides a finger between his wet cheeks, rubbing the lube around before stopping on his hole. “This what you want?” Louis asks, voice gruff.

 

Harry nods. “Yeah, yes, Lou, please—”

 

Harry cries out as Louis slides a finger past his rim, going up to his knuckle. “Yes, that's my boy.”

 

Harry is in utter bliss as Louis slides his finger in and out before he adds another, making Harry jolt. He wasn't completely ready for another one but he loves the stretch and burn and Louis knows that all too well. He loves the rushed feeling and it just means he's one step closer to getting Louis inside him.

 

“Please,” Harry gasps, feeling a bit of spit leak out of his mouth as Louis works his fingers in quickly.

 

“Look so beautiful like this,” Louis says in awe. “Wish you could see yourself.”

 

Harry just moans and pushes back against Louis' fingers, silently asking for more. Louis removes his fingers and Harry immediately feels empty.

 

The emptiness doesn't last long before Harry feels something cold and hard prodding at his hole—and he knows instantly that Louis has chosen his favorite pink anal beads—and he sighs in relief as Louis slides the first small bead into him.

 

“Fuck, yes,” he hisses, pushing back a bit so another one is pushed inside him.

 

“Slow, baby, go slow,” Louis urges, but he's pushing in another one as he says it.

 

So far, Harry has four beads inside him already and he wants more. The beads aren't even that big yet and Harry's eager to feel the bigger ones stretch him.

 

“Need,” he gulps, “more.”

 

“You'll get it. Soon.”

 

Louis drops the string of anal beads from his hand and Harry can feel the remaining beads dangling from his hole.

 

“Lou, why did you—”

 

Harry screams out as Louis' hand smacks his right bum cheek, making the supple skin ripple and redden immediately. Louis drinks in the sight and his cock blurts out more precome. Harry's jaw stretches in a silent scream as Louis smacks the same cheek again, reveling in the rippling skin of his boy's bum and his red hand print.

 

“Been so bad tonight...you deserve this, don't you?”

 

Harry nods the best he can with his face pressed into the floor, tears that his blindfold aren't soaking up rolling down his hot face. Louis delivers two hard smacks, one right after the other, making Harry bare his teeth and shiver uncontrollably. He's feeling so much at once he can't take it. The slightly full feeling of the anal beads still penetrating him, the stinging smacks to his bum, the way Louis is speaking to him...it's so much and it's exactly what he needs.

 

“No, answer me. Let me hear your voice,” Louis orders, grabbing the anal beads and pushing in another bead, the largest one yet. Harry's dick is leaking profusely, dripping in long ropes towards the carpet.

 

“Yes,” Harry gasps out. “Yes, I deserve this.”

 

“And why do you deserve this?” Louis massages the raw skin of his right ass cheek softly, awaiting an answer.

 

“B-because I...I've been bad tonight. I made you angry.”

 

“That's right. Tell me what you did.”

 

“I-I danced on someone, and-and he touched me.”

 

Louis unexpectedly smacks Harry's left ass cheek, marking up the pale, untouched skin. Harry's mind is fuzzy and hazy, he's becoming lost to the sensation. “Who danced with you? Where did he touch you?”

 

Harry barely makes a sound, all he can do is push his bum back towards Louis, silently begging for more. Louis pulls one bead out, pushing a whine out of Harry's slack mouth.

 

“Answer me now, Harry,” he says sternly, and Harry feels goosebumps rise on his heated skin. Louis never uses his name unless he's losing his patience with Harry during these times. He's really big on pet names.

 

“N-Nick. He t-touched my,” Harry hiccups, “hips.”

 

Louis smacks him once more on the left cheek, almost exactly in the same spot as his last one, almost lining up the hand prints.

 

“I'm gonna—Lou, please—” Harry grinds his bum back into Louis' legs, wanting more and becoming frustrated when Louis stays silent and unmoving. “ _Please_.”

 

“Hush, my needy little kitten. You'll get what you so desperately need soon.” Louis pushes in another bead, then another, size increasing with each one and Harry mumbles to himself at the stretch. He pushes back once with a little more gusto and forces the next big one inside him. He moves his ass in a circle, feeling the beads stretch him with each circle and his hips stutter involuntarily. Louis sees that his darling is close, so he places both hands on Harry's hips and keeps him still.

 

“You will not come yet. Repeat after me: 'I will not come until Louis tells me I can.'”

 

Harry shudders, but his sinful lips open and he obeys. “I will not come until Louis tells me I can.”

 

“That's it. Keep going,” Louis says as he smooths his hand through Harry's tangled hair. He shoves another bead in, listening to the stutter of Harry's words and how difficult it is for him to get the words out. “So good for me.”

 

“I-I will not come until Louis tells me—”

 

Louis somewhat gently shoves his rock hard cock inside Harry's velvety mouth, hands holding his head still as he pushes halfway inside the warm liquid gold that is Harry's mouth.

 

“Good, so good for me,” Louis rasps out, moving his hips back and forth, fucking Harry's mouth slowly before picking up speed. Harry's flushed and tear streaked cheeks only make Louis push in faster, sliding down Harry's throat minutely, listening to his good boy gag slightly but continuing to let Louis fuck his throat.

 

Harry's jaw is stretched completely open, lips pressed against Louis' sparse pubic hair.

 

“Fuck, angel, look at you. You were _made_ for this, I fucking swear.”

 

His hips shove forward harshly once more, and he groans at the silk sliding against his cock.

 

Harry has fresh tears sliding down his cheeks, but he's being so good for Louis and that's all he wants is to be good for him. He loves him so much.

 

Louis pulls out, a thick string of spit stretching from Harry's mouth to Louis' cock. Louis smears the red head of his cock against Harry's lips, tremors flowing through him at the softness pressing against the most sensitive spot of his cock.

 

He stares down at his boy, takes in the way his lips are blushing red, his cheeks pink and flushed, hair in his face, tangled and wild.

 

“So beautiful” he murmurs. He pulls his pants the rest of the way off and then he's standing completely naked in front of Harry. He returns back to his spot behind Harry and nudges the wand a bit, Harry's hole clenching and trying to suck in more.

 

“I'm trying to decide,” he says lowly, “if I should let you have my cock inside you...or if I should just come down your throat and not let you have anything?”

 

Harry whimpers, fresh tears leaking from his eyes and no, that is the _last_ thing he wants. “N-No, Lou, p-please, I can't—”

 

Louis pushes and pulls the anal beads in and out while he delivers three quick slaps to the raw cheeks. Harry moans brokenly, vision swimming. He's so overwhelmed and out of it; he needs to come so badly and his cock hasn't even been touched and it is so painful. Louis has never fucked him with anal beads while spanking him, but it's the most exquisite thing he's ever felt, nearly pushes him over the edge, but he stops himself, letting “I will not come until Louis tells me I can,” slip out of his abused mouth.

 

Louis stops his movements and laughs quietly, pleased. “Good boy.”

 

He slowly pulls the anal beads out, one by one, and then Harry hears the string drop to the ground behind him. Louis bends down and presses a cool kiss to each hot red hand print on his baby's bum, before kissing up his back, kissing each knob of his spine.

 

“Stand up, my love, let me kiss you.”

 

Harry barely manages to stand, as it's hard with your hands tied behind your back but Louis helps him, being gentle with his boy. His knees are wobbly and shaky after being on the ground for so long added with the intense pleasure he's just received. He unties the scarf and lets it flutter to the ground, letting Harry's hands free.

 

Louis places his hands on his fleshy hips and keeps him steady. He keeps his hands on his hips and squeezes his love handles softly. He slips the headband off Harry's face, looking into Harry's dazed green eyes, lashes wet, staring at him with all the love in the world. He smooths his thumbs across his eyes, wiping the wetness away.

 

“I love this so much, you know,” Louis whispers against Harry's open mouth. “Teasing you like this. I love your body so damn much. I just...you gave it to me, remember? Few years ago, back when we had sex for the very first time, you told me I could have it in any way I wanted. It was your first time ever and I remember, like, feeling so elated and so lucky, which I still do, that you trusted me and loved me enough to give yourself to me. I just can't handle it when I see someone else touching you.”

 

Harry's eyes are closed now, mouth still open, letting Louis spill words inside his mouth. Louis closes his eyes and slides his tongue inside Harry's mouth, lips meeting after. Louis swirls his tongue around Harry's, feeling the smoothness against his own. Harry presses himself closer to Louis' body, their hard cocks pressing against each other. He's desperate for release, but he loves teasing Harry so much he could go on all night. Louis moves his hands and runs them up and down Harry's back, feeling Harry shiver against him.

 

The kiss heats up, the only thing filling the silent room is the sound of their kiss. Standing completely naked in their home, lost in each other, kissing filthily. Louis brings a hand up and clamps it behind Harry's neck, holding him to his mouth to lick into his mouth even more. He sighs into the kiss and Harry presses his body closer to Louis', trying to get as close to him as possible. Their teeth clash together but they continue kissing until Harry starts slowly grinding against Louis' bulge.

 

Harry pulls back just an inch to murmur hotly, “need you” and Louis can't wait anymore.

 

He pecks him once more on his swollen lips before he bends down and grabs their bottle of lube. He lies back down on the couch, head propped up, and Harry stares down at him, waiting.

 

“I've done most of the work tonight, I do believe. So,” Louis wraps a hand around his thick length and tugs, “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Come on, we've both waited long enough.”

 

Harry can't help but smile in relief. His cock is aching and dripping, almost a shade of purple from neglect. He straddles Louis' waist, waiting as Louis coats himself in plenty of lube before Harry is grabbing his cock, guiding it to his hole. The thick head presses against his rim deliciously and he slowly presses down, eyes rolling back as Louis finally presses inside him, stretching him more and more as Harry sinks down slowly. He feels his nipples tingle and harden as he sinks down completely, his bum pressing against Louis' skin.

 

He feels so full, so stretched. He's reveling in the burn and the fullness when Louis reaches up and starts flicking his nipples quickly with his thumbs. Harry bucks forward with a squeak, making Louis' laugh cut off with a ripped out moan.

 

“Oh my god, baby,” Louis hisses out. “Shit fuck, I-I—”

 

Harry whines, using his strong legs to lift himself up, sliding up Louis' cock with a slick drag before slamming back down with a wet squelch.

 

He moans the same time Louis cries out and squeezes his waist.

 

“Feel s-so good,” Harry slurs, lifting himself up once more. He slams himself back down hard, slamming the breath out of both him and Louis. Louis can't take his eyes off Harry, watching the long haired, red lipped boy fuck himself quickly, watching as he makes himself feel good on Louis' body.

 

“I know, baby, I know. Fuck.”

 

Harry places his palms on Louis' chest for leverage, nails digging in, before really finding a rhythm and fucking himself quickly. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chants hoarsely, hearing nothing but Louis' ragged breathing and the _slap, slap, slap_ of skin.

 

Louis grabs Harry's hair and pulls, making Harry cry out more as he brings his face down to kiss Louis again. His legs are tiring though, so his feet, which were planted firmly on the couch, are now behind him, his strong thighs now wrapped securely around Louis.

 

He pulls back from Louis' mouth, staring deep into his burning baby blue's as he circles his hips slowly, watching Louis' eyelids flutter as he tries to stare back at Harry. Harry can't speak, can hardly breathe, as he begins moving his hips back and forth, stretching himself and putting pressure against his walls, all the while breathing heavily against Louis' mouth, their breaths mingling together.

 

Louis' cock is wrapped in tight, wet heat, squeezed with every movement. He's in utter heaven at the feeling of his boy's body wrapped around him. Harry presses his ass down particularly hard, making Louis gasp while Harry continues to ride him like there's no tomorrow.

 

Harry _loves_ this, loves riding Louis more than anything in the world. Of course, he does like to be bent over and fucked hard but riding always beats it by a bit. Harry is in control here, he can make Louis come when he wants, he can make himself come or hold off. He makes Louis feel good and that's all he ever wants to do.

 

“Best,” Harry whispers deliriously, voice unable to go much higher. “Best cock in the world.”

 

Louis can barely laugh, he's in so much pleasure, but he manages a soft, amazed one. “It's all yours, baby love.”

 

Then he throws his head back, exposing his throat in a high pitched whimper, the kind that Harry loves to force out of him, and Harry immediately latches onto his throat. He bites gently and sucks harshly, licking and kissing all while he fucks himself roughly.

 

Louis grabs Harry's waist this time, helping Harry move his hips back and forth quicker and quicker before Harry is letting out whimper after whimper against Louis' neck. Drool pools out of his mouth, sliding down Louis' neck and wetting the couch, but he can't help it.

 

“I have—I need to, fuck, baby, I need to fuck you now,” Louis says urgently, voice strained.

 

“Please,” Harry gasps, resting his torso against Louis', letting Louis wrap his arms around his back, letting him hold him down tightly as he takes control again, fucking up hard into Harry.

 

Harry lets out a delicious high pitched cry that fades in a sultry moan, making Louis' toes curl and blood sizzle as Harry suddenly bites down on Louis' collarbone.

 

Harry is completely gone now, moaning and whining and screaming his name nonstop, Louis is certain the neighbors aren't getting any sleep. Louis loves how loud Harry is, though. He wouldn't trade that for anything. He loves to hear how good his baby feels when he's being fucked, or eaten out, or getting his dick sucked. He loves that more than anything.

 

He doesn't mind if the neighbors hear, either. At least they'll know who's making Harry feel this good.

 

Harry's cock is sandwiched between their bodies, getting only a little bit of friction as Louis thrusts up into him. He's so desperate for release; he's been on edge for so long and coming is the only thing on his mind right now.

 

“Lou,” Harry gasps, eyes closed as he bounces with Louis' thrusts, “I n-need to—”

 

“No,” Louis murmurs breathlessly, “not yet. Remember what I said? You'll come when I tell you to.”

 

Harry whines, biting Louis' collarbone again harshly just to piss him off. Louis hisses and slams as hard as he can up into Harry, making him jolt and cry out, and Louis is certain he's got tears flowing down his cheeks again.

 

Louis is in utter bliss at the feeling of having his cock inside Harry, feeling the snug drag of it on him is mind blowing. He'll never get over how good Harry is to him.

 

Their bodies are warm and dripping sweat, they're practically soaking each other. Louis' fringe is sweaty and falling in his eyes. Harry's hair is even messier than before, hanging in his eyes. Louis wants to pull it.

 

He removes one arm from it's grip around Harry's back and grabs a fistful of Harry's hair, tugging hard. Harry jolts on top of him with a squeak, and Louis can feel how hard he's clenching around Louis as he tries not to come.

 

“Fuck,” Louis growls, and he's so close, almost there. He picks up speed, exhausted and unsure if he's even going faster at all. “Feel so good...always so fucking good for me. Wish you could see how gorgeous you look on top of me taking my cock so good and deep.”

 

Harry mewls into Louis' mouth, tongue flicking out to lick into Louis' open mouth.

 

“You'd let me fuck you all night long, wouldn't you? Just like this? What about against the wall, huh?” Louis grunts suddenly as Harry starts bucking backwards, meeting his thrusts.

 

“Let me hold you up against it, squeezing those gorgeous thighs as I fuck you so hard we knock picture frames off the wall and you scream so loud the neighbors call the cops and you can't walk for a week. I'll make you come so many times you can't see straight. Fuck, angel, I'm—”

 

Harry sucks harshly on the spot under Louis' ear, his 'sweet spot', and that does it.

 

Louis shouts from the suddenness of it all, comes so hard he sees stars. He stills his movements inside Harry, cock pulsing and filling him up nice and deep but Harry keeps going, looking down at Louis in awe and concentration. His throat is dry and his vision is blurry but he can't stop Harry from moving, no matter how sensitive he is right now he'll take it.

 

“I fucking, unf, love when you, ah fuck, come inside me, shit,” Harry gasps, barely able to speak with how quickly he’s circling his hips. “I love you so m-much.”

 

Harry's continued riding has kept Louis from immediately going soft, still hard enough to fuck himself on. Louis is sure he could probably come again if Harry keeps on. He finally regains some control of his jelly-like bones and leans up to kiss Harry deeply.

 

He pulls back and looks into Harry's wild eyes, deciding that he's worked hard enough and deserves this. “Come, baby boy. Just for me.”

 

Harry throws his head back and lets out the hottest moan Louis' heard so far tonight, hips still going. “Now,” Louis growls from deep in his throat, making the hairs on Harry's arms stand up.

 

Harry's whole body shudders, coming _hard_ and shooting so far some of it lands on the scruff of Louis' chin. He collapses on top of Louis, completely limp, and breathing heavily. His eyes are closed and his hair is wet and sticking to his forehead. Louis reaches over and runs a hand through his hair soothingly, kissing his warm forehead.

 

Louis' cock slips out of Harry without any help, and Harry manages a weak, barely audible whine at no longer being filled up.

 

“So good for me,” Louis whispers as he continues to stroke Harry's hair, his other hand running softly up and down Harry's sweaty, heaving back. “You're so amazing, baby. So proud of you. I love you, you know that, don't you? Love you more than anything in the world.”

 

Harry opens his tired eyes slowly, blinking at Louis. Louis sees that he's distant, somewhere far away in one of his special places. The pleasure always takes him there. Louis must bring him back now. “Baby? You okay? Are you with me right now?”

 

Harry blinks languidly, his breathing finally calming down little by little. He nuzzles back into Louis' neck, making himself small, needing to feel protected. Louis squeezes him even tighter, pressing a series of kisses to his head. “Come on, love, come back to me now. Need to kiss you.”

 

Harry wiggles slightly, then Louis feels him press his lips to his pulse point. “There's my baby.” He smiles when Harry lifts his head again, lips immediately finding Louis' and kissing him fervently. Louis will never get enough of this, neither will Harry. They finally pull back for air, squeezing in a few more quick pecks.

 

“Mmmm,” Harry groans. “Lou...so messy.”

 

Louis laughs, voice hoarse. “I know we are. Wanna go get cleaned up?”

 

Harry nods, pouting his lips out for one more sweet kiss which Louis gives him immediately.

 

They stumble off the couch, Louis gripping Harry's thighs tightly around his waist as he carries him upstairs and to the bathroom, Harry's arms draped loosely around Louis' neck.

 

Louis sits him down on the edge of the bath as he starts the water, getting it to a nice, comfortable temperature. He looks at Harry, who looks like the picture of sin himself, and his eyes will never be used to seeing such beauty. Harry has come streaked all over him, and Louis is pretty sure it's beginning to seep out of him and run down the side of the bath. His hair is a wreck, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. Louis himself still has drying come on his chin and scratch marks all over his body. It's been an eventful night, he thinks.

 

“Here, baby,” Louis says softly, lovingly, and helps Harry into the warm bath. “Gonna get you all clean again and then we'll get in bed. I bet you're exhausted.”

 

Harry nods, still a bit out of it, relaxing back into Louis' chest as Louis lowers himself into the tub behind Harry.

 

Louis tangles his wet hands in Harry's hair, watching as Harry hums and closes his eyes, body pliant and worn out. “Feel okay, darling?”

 

“Feel amazing,” Harry answers, voice raspy and deeper than usual. “Don't wanna move.”

 

Louis laughs lightly. “I know. But I'm exhausted and I'd rather not sleep in a tub full of cold, dirty water. Wanna snuggle with you in our bed, my adorable little spoon, you.”

 

Harry's lips turn up in a proud grin as Louis washes his hair for him, preening into the touch. He loves being the little spoon. Loves being Louis' baby.

 

When they're clean and out of the tub, when they're dry and tucked into bed, their entertainment room still a mess and smelling of sex, they lie there together and breathe each other in, content with the silence.

 

Louis breathes in the coconut smell of Harry's hair, nuzzling his nose into his neck and letting his hand drape over Harry's side. Harry hums his approval, scooting further back into Louis' chest.

 

“'m so tired,” Harry yawns, hand coming up to intertwine with Louis'.

 

“Me too,” Louis says, resisting the urge to yawn but not succeeding. “We went a little wild tonight, I'd say.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry whispers. Louis can hear the smile in his voice. His cheeks are probably a pretty shade of pink right now. And then he murmurs, “I should make you jealous more often.”

 

A shot of hot lust sizzles through Louis' body at the possibility of another experience like the one tonight, his spent cock twitching a bit against Harry's bum.

 

“Oh, really?” he responds lowly, a teasing edge to his voice. He presses his mouth to Harry's neck, sucking the smooth skin there, marking it up so everyone will be able to see it tomorrow and the days to come.

 

“Yeah,” Harry whines, squirming against Louis. “Want you to fuck me like that again...but against the wall...so hard I can't walk for a week.”

 

Louis' hips stutter involuntarily. His hand untangles from Harry's and travels up to his throat. He wraps his hand around it, firmly but not enough to hurt, and makes Harry look him in the eyes. “You'd fucking love that, wouldn't you?”

 

Harry nods and licks his lips. Louis smirks devilishly before nipping at Harry's jaw.

 

“So would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this! Kudos would be much appreciated & I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> Find me on twitter @softharrie !


End file.
